Dilithium Mines
Ahh, the mines… originally created by Psycho, this is a place simultaneously capable of both profit and peril. Found within Motown itself, the mines are a hop, skip, and a jump from recall (euw2u3s5es). A twisted, multi-layered maze of the rich and the poor. Man and machine work side by side to uncover its precious riches. What fate is left for the players of CyberASSAULT other than to pilfer and destroy all that the area holds! The area is filled with radiation - while you won’t need a psionic buff to keep it off your skin, contamination of Motown is a high risk. Players won’t be able to recall anywhere in the area due to the radiation interference - the only way out is the way you came in. The area is briefly sectioned into seven sub-zones: Dilithium Stockpile - Contains stockpiles of dilithium, of course! MMC guards patrolling room descriptions is the only thing to be found here. Droid Repair - Droid repair bots and mechanics fix machinery and other droids necessary for mining work. Living Quarters - Lowly prisoners forced into labor by LoftCo reside here. Mines Level 1, 2, 3, and 4 - A labyrinth of caverns that collectively form the majority of the area. There is no real difference between levels other than their size. Quests While no quest masters are found here, there are many in the world that can offer lucrative rewards for items found in the mines. While some quests of resource gathering are painstakingly slow, others are ridiculously easy. I suggest trying your hand at mining and saving as much as you can - the gold spec you throw away today could prove quite useful tomorrow. Hint: One of my favorites… find the doctor in Nashville trying to help the mutated children - he wants something in the mines that’s very easy to get. Mining Mining is a daunting, yet rewarding task that can occupy most of your time inside the mines. With a miner’s pick, or any one of the multi-level lasers, anyone can take advantage of the rich resources the Dilithium Mines have to offer. But beware, the workers of the mines don’t take kindly to stealing! Hint: You don’t have to be mining for them to get mad - just holding a pick in your hand can get you killed! The mining picks found here are pretty much useless, and break almost immediately upon use; however, the mining lasers last quite awhile and should be saved for later use. Take your mining results to the refinery in Motown, at the Midtown Trading Center. Find the robot chicken on the 2nd floor to turn your otherwise worthless grey rocks into diamonds! If one thing is for sure, its that mining requires a lot of strength - carrying around all those resources and archaeological finds. An item of great use is the electric mining cart! It can hold a whopping 10,000lbs - its like a backpack that follows you around. Buy the cart from Tom - be sure not to stick around long enough for his Irish hospitality! For complete instructions on how to use the cart, just look at it! But basically here‘s how it works… To get it to remember you, have it in your inventory and pat it. When you drop it, you won’t be able to pick it up again. If you need to recall, use a transporter, get summoned, etc., just pat the cart and it’ll find you in ten seconds. If you need the cart to stay put for 10 seconds, tap it. To toggle the locking feature of the cart, nod at it. Mobs While it is not recommend that new players to venture in here right after creation, you probably could kill a few of the mobs in here. You definitely can after you remort at level 1 - and can easily get half way to your next remort in this one area. The miners are weak, and can be taken down with ease at level 1, while the droids range from type from 1 to 6 and vary in difficulty. Repair droids can be likened in strength to a type 1 droid, but do not drop any loot. Repair droids and mechanics go down easily, but the guards run freely around their location. Lower level players should ‘consider’ all of these droids before randomly attacking them. Don’t forget, these dilithium mines are owned by LoftCo, one of the global elite powers of today. LoftCo employs tough MMC (Motown Mining Corp) guards that patrol the area, ready to strike at anyone trying to claim precious crystals for their own. Hint: If you find Tom, its best to walk the other direction -- FAST! Avoid an embarrassing display over the gossip channel as he claims you as his next victim. Yes, Tom can be killed; no, not by you. Items If you’re looking for the latest piece of equipment to boost your stats, little can be found in the mines. While this isn’t entirely true, don’t expect to wear anything from here for longer than a level or two. The only items of worth here are the precious stones mined from its caverns. The only shopkeeper in the mines is Tom. He sells the electric mining cart and a variety of mining lasers. Lasers are easy enough to get from killing mobs, but if you’re on a resource finding quest, you may need to buy additional lasers. Don’t stick around long enough for Tom to attack you! Hint: New players only need find a LoftCo vending machine to arm themselves adequately enough to survive down here.